The Demon and The Fairykind
by dramaprincess15
Summary: Gavin and Kendra do have feelings for each other. book 4. Spoilers!


**If there's one thing that gets me mad, it's that there very few Fablehaven fanfics. Fablehaven is only one of the best book series ever. It's also sad that out of the few stories there are; only a couple are GavinXKandra. Okay, so Gavin's…well…if you've read the 4****th**** book, you know what I mean, and I firmly believe that that should NOT have happened. It's cruel to Kendra, and especially to Gavin because of what happened to him. Warning: Spoilers to book 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven, because I am not Brandon Mull. **

**---------**

It seemed impossible, unbelievable almost. Gavin….Navarog? No. Not her Gavin…someone else…yet here she was, clutching a rainstick in the middle of a storm and staring at the boy who'd just phased back from a giant black dragon. And not only that, but a giant black dragon that had eaten Dougan and possibly killed Mara.

It just wasn't right.

He looked at the sky. "I guess Thronis decided to help you with your storm." He said. It was indeed raining harder than it should, considering she'd stopped shaking her stick.

"Get away from me. Stay back." Kendra yelled. She brandished her weapon in front of her, but that only seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and walked forward despite the rattling staff swinging back and forth. When he got close enough to her, in one swift move he knocked her staff out of her hand and threw it aside. There was now nothing standing between them. Normally, Kendra would've been thrilled (and part of her still was) but under the circumstances, she felt like screaming.

"I don't know why you're scared of me." He said.

She stared at him incredulously. Was he serious? She was about to reply when he cut her off.

"Let me rephrase that. I know I killed Dougan, but Mara was an accident. I wasn't aiming for her. I was aiming for one of the other dragons who appeared. Hopefully she's alive. And I know I could kill you, but what have I done to you up until now?" he asked. As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. He had never hurt her, and actually, he had saved her several times, like in Lost Mesa. Kendra felt herself relax a bit. She wanted to say a lot of things, like "You MONSTER!" or "Please don't kill me." But what came out was –

"You're not stuttering."

He paused, and then laughed. "I just reveal myself to be a demon prince to you and all you can say is that my stutter's gone? Wow, Kendra. Wow." He continued laughing, and his laughter made her grin. Even though he was Navarog, she still kind of liked him. And he didn't appear to have changed much. And because he was distracted, without thinking she walked over to him and hugged him.

He immediately stopped laughing. When Kendra let go, Gavin looked absolutely frozen. He was staring at her with wonder and surprise. When he finally spoke, he said "Kendra, you are by far the strangest girl I have ever met. It's one thing to hug me if you don't know me and a whole other thing if you do."

"I didn't mean to." She said. And she didn't, she had done it without thinking. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked at her. "Um, sure?" he answered.

"Did Seth talk to you about me in the sanctuary?"

Gavin's face turned red, which was weird because he was a dragon, and Kendra generally thought of dragons to be tough. Tough guys don't blush. "What did he tell you?" He asked.

She smiled. "Oh…nothing much…"

He gritted his teeth. "What. Did. He. Tell. You?" he repeated, getting angry. Kendra smirked, not answering and enjoying his expression. She should have been scared, but it was _Gavin. _In truth, he really wasn't scary unless in his dragon form.

He sighed and took a step closer. She probably should have taken a step back, but him being so close was sending shivers down her spine and seemed to paralyze her legs. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Gonna answer my question?" he whispered. She shook her head. "Nope."

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Okay then." He said. Kendra closed her eyes as the little space between their lips vanished.

-------

She pulled away a few minutes later and took a deep breath. She had had little oxygen in the last few minutes, as her mouth had been very busy with something else. Gavin stood inches away fixing his hair, which had been messed up thanks to her. She smiled. For a first kiss, it had gone pretty well. But her smile faded when she remembered exactly _who _she had been kissing. "Oh my god." She mumbled.

Gavin looked at her. "What?"

"I've just been kissing Navarog. I am gonna get in sooo much trouble for this." She answered, looking down.

"Oh. That. Well, no one has to know." He shrugged.

"Why, because Knights will never trust you again?" She guessed.

He smirked. "Well, that and the fact that gossip spreads fast. How would it look for both of us if it got out that Gavin Rose, A.K.A Navarog, was caught kissing Kendra Sorenson, a girl who's fairykind?" Again, he had a point. The fact that she was fairykind made it worse for both of them. As far as she knew, the Fairy Queen didn't really like dragons, and vise versa.

"Okay, you got me there. But if we keep it quiet, you might never see me again. I highly doubt my grandparents will allow you to visit."

He looked away. "I'll figure it out somehow." He said. "Right now we should find the others."

She nodded. "Right." But she didn't move, and neither did he. With a mischievous grin, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her back to him. "So the lion fell in love with the lamb." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and answered, "What a stupid lamb." He laughed and kissed her again.

---------

**I hope you caught the Twilight quote at the end. What a famous line, and it fit in perfectly. I hope you liked it. This is how I believe that scene should have happened. Please review, and help spread the word to start more Fablehaven fics! **

**Peace, love & happiness,**

**Dramaprincess15 **


End file.
